pennyarcadefandomcom-20200214-history
Tycho Brahe
Tycho Brahe is a part of the Penny Arcade duo. He is the comic alternate ego of Jerry Holkins. He is married to Brenna (who is based on Brenna Holkins) and has an eleven year old niece named Annarchy. Personality Tycho is a man who is fond of long words and creating his very own. He is usually unhappy or displeased with Johnathan Gabriel's ideas and lack of intelligence, and longs to find someone who matches him in debating and reading. Tycho tends to think plans through and always has an explanation for the most rational plans. He is an extreme Harry Potter fan, and always fantasises what life would be like if he was friends with Harry and Ron and the magical adventures they would share. According to Tycho, he used to be whipped by his mother with an extension cord. Not only that, but his mother fed him lies about puberty and that the changes were caused due to the idea that God had abandoned him. She said Satan was responsible, and that he was a toxic vessel. Tycho's mother also said that his father left as he was going through the changes; because his body was swollen with evil. This shocked Gabe to an unbelievable level. He owns his very own corn mask to hide within the race of diabolical Corn Men. This was discovered when Gabe spotted the corn on his face and solved the entire mystery. He has a very fragile mind. He believes that either witches or dogs are after him and has constructed a remote to send them away. However, if both a witch and a dog attack him at the same time, he is fucked. Tycho has an obsession with his next door neighbour. He conveniently placed a telescope facing her window and watches her quite a lot. She threw out a hairbrush and he stole it, then began petting it like a cat. He owns his very own harem of Robot Sex Slaves which he got after recieving money from Atari to review Driv3r. He does not feel guilty about this at all. Tycho owns his very own Dungeons and Dragons styled cookbook to help him make the greatest sandwiches known. He rolls in the twenties and can successfully make the sexiest sandwich in the history of the universe. He found a jewel smuggling ring being operated in a haunted amusement park. He figured out that it wasn't haunted at all, and that it was actually old man Sawyer dressed as a ghost. He got a new friend, Mahakala, the tiki statue. He developed an alcoholic problem as a way to end his life the coward's way out, although no-one cares about this. He did not know that King Kong died at the end of the seventy year old film, much to the annoyance of Gabe. He was gutted that the movie was ruined for him. Tycho apparently has a fascination and a love for Giraffes. He even has a Giraffe video on his computer, possibly involving beastiality. He thought he was found out when Brenna mentioned it, but she was talking about his poetry. He has a degree in pig waxing for no real reason, although there was a chance to use that degree when Gabe needed a pig to be waxed. Tycho lives on to the year 8000 as a robotic octopus with Gabe. The alien rule was possibly caused when aliens attacked the Earth as both he and Gabe discussed EA and MARVEL joining forces for new characters. In perhaps his greatest moment, Tycho warned Gabe not to talk about Warhammer Online when he went into a long speech about commiting suicide, taking over Hell and then coming back to burn Gabe to death. This frightened Gabe so much that he started to cry. Jobs Back in the day, Tycho used to work for a telemarketing place as he hates other people and hates to think that they might be happy. He wanted to ruin their day by asking if they wanted some magazines. Soon, Tycho Tuesdays were invented as a recurring holiday within the area of jobs as he was a legend. He worked as a hot dog vendor for the day to try and get John Romero to create his game already. To help Gabe, he dressed himself up in an elf costume to go along with Gabe's Santa suit. He took up a job as a pet Santa to give presents to the animal kingdom, although he does hate animals. As he was doing it, one dog was on his lap and ate his testicles. He became a modern-day prophet after figuring out that Electronic Arts was way over its head with Marvel Nemesis. He proved himself by saying he foresaw the colorful bracelets, then said that chocolate turkeys would be next. Tycho was hired to write a thirteen book cycle of fantasy entitled Epic Legends of the Hierarchs: The Elemenstor Saga. It made him incredibly rich and gave him several fans. Fictional Issues Crimes Tycho once murdered Gabe to get his Pac-Man watch back by using a spade. This was done as Gabe claimed he was the Soul Calibur master. He used an electrical weapon to stab a person selling the N-Gage in the eye. He then proceeded to kill said person. He flipped off a box of kittens for no apparent reason. Tycho murdered an old lady he was taking care of by drowing her. He then buried her body under a porta-potty in a town north of Tulsa, named Owasso. He showed Brenna an attack from Splinter Cell which he learnt. Unfortunately, the kick killed Brenna just as a lawyer was walking passed the house, called Bob Greasy. They ended up suing France and winning the case, only for Tycho to spend all the money re-creating Brenna as a bucket with wheels. Tycho took over Penny Arcade in a hostile take-over. He then transformed into a Super Saiyan and punched Gabe's head off, thus decapitating him. Deaths In "The Burrs And Barbs", Tycho tried to defeat the murderous Pikmin. Unfortunately, he was ripped limb from limb and his watch was stolen. In "He Really Thinks That Is An Incentive", Tycho ran away from a man dressed up as the FBI and was hit by a truck. He died. Medical Issues One time when he went to the doctor's, his arse was searched and a clock had been stuffed up there. He had no explanation how it got there. The next time he went, a full-on excavation was held, including a digger. He was given Chlamydia from a massive multiplayer online that started on the action orientated tasks. His brain started to leave his skull after Gabe tried to inform him about Counter-Strike source. His hand was cut off by Gabe in an attempt to cure the hiccups. It failed and blood spurted from his hand as he screamed in pain and hiccuping at the same time. He came down with a severe case of Headcrabs at one time, which began to control his every move. He ate a load of pop tarts and then thought of taking over the world, first by gutting Gabe and filling his stomach with thousands upon thousands of glistening eggs. Later, as he was driving his car with Gabe, they fell off the highway due to snow and ice and he was impaled. When he awoke, a blood transfusion from Mr. Tails had happened. In one comic, he faced three terrible fates. First, crabs attacked him and started to pierce his skin. Then he came down with the asian bird flu after having sexual intercourse with a bird. After being treated for that, he was then squeezed to death by a snake. After camping out for an X-box 360, he was shot by a thief who wanted that very console. Gabe kept on pointing out that the robber had a gun. Super-human Powers Strangely, Tycho has a power that allows him to grow a beard within a few seconds if he concentrates on the task. He used it to beat Gabe at getting a beard. Brahe, Tycho